The Return of Flutterbat: Chapter 3: Who Took the Apples?
Chapter 3: Who Took the Apples? Twilight and Spike went around Ponyville looking for their friends to help solve the apple mystery. Luckily, everyone was helping with the decorations for the Ponyville High School Reunion. The reunion was to celebrate those who had graduated high school in Ponyville along with meeting any newcomers. "Hey Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, can I talk to you four for a minute?" Twilight asked as her friends stopped what they were doing and walked over to her. "Sure Twilight, what's shakin'?!" Rainbow Dash replied. "Applejack has a problem. A lot of her apples have gone missing, and she needs us to help her solve the mystery," Twilight explained. Her friends nodded, and they all raced over to the barn to help Applejack out. "Alright my friends, my apples keep disappearing, and I need all of your help to catch the culprit!" Applejack quickly explained. The five other ponies nodded. "Okay, so first things first. What were all of you doing last night?" Applejack asked suspiciously. "I was helping out with the Ponyville High School Reunion party!" Pinkie Pie answered happily. "I was trying to pick out the best dress to wear for tonight's party," Rarity replied. "I was training for tonight. I wanted to impress the Wonder Bolts with my awesome moves!" Rainbow Dash responded. "I was feeding my animals and hanging out," Fluttershy answered. "Alright. Well then, just to be sure, I'm gonna have to smell everyone's breath!" Applejack said. "WHAT?!" all of the ponies cried out in surprise. "Y'all heard me; I want to smell what y'all ate last night. C'mon!" Applejack repeated. All of the ponies then did as they were told and opened up their mouths. Everyone just watched as Applejack started to smell their breath. This was just weird. "Dragon breath, and Pancakes," Applejack said after smelling Twilight's breath. "Nachos, and chips and dip," Applejack commented after smelling Pinkie Pie's mouth. "Berries," Applejack said after smelling Rarity's mouth. "A fruit smoothie made of Strawberries, Oranges, and Mangos," Applejack commented after smelling Rainbow Dash's breath. "Carrots and apples... What?! Apples? Fluttershy! Did you eat my apples?" Applejack stated in shock after smelling Fluttershy's breath. Now everyone was looking at her. "No, I didn't! I had apple pie last night as dessert! I bought the pie from you last week!" Fluttershy responded nervously. "Yes Fluttershy. Or you could have just been eating your apple pie, and when you saw your animal friends didn't have apples to eat, you rushed over to Applejack's barn, stole some apples and then went back home to give them to your little animal friends! Admit it, Fluttershy! You stole the apples!" Pinkie Pie commented in an accusing, fast talking voice. Tears came out of Fluttershy's eyes before she started crying. "I-I-I didn't take anything!" Fluttershy said while crying. "Yes you did. Just admit it and save yourself from being punished!" Pinkie Pie commented. Fluttershy looked at Applejack. "Applejack, I didn't steal your apples, honest! I would have asked your permission first!" Fluttershy commented, tears still coming down her eyes. "I know, Fluttershy. You wouldn't hurt me like this, -" Applejack started saying before she was interrupted. "Unless she's lying!" Pinkie Pie interrupted. With that, Fluttershy cried some more before flying away. "Fluttershy, wait!" Twilight said before seeing her friend vanish. "Pinkie Pie! Why would you upset Fluttershy like that?" Twilight said to the pink pony. "Hey, I'm just trying to help solve the mystery!" Pinkie Pie commented. "You didn't have to upset her, Pinkie Pie. I told her I believed her until you interrupted!" Applejack stated. "So, Fluttershy didn't take the apples to her animal friends?" Pinkie Pie asked in confusion. "No! Besides, even if she did take the apples, there would have been no eaten apples at the bottom of the tree. See?" Applejack answered, showing the remains of the eaten apples on the ground. "Oops," Pinkie Pie said. "'Oops'? You accused Fluttershy of stealing and made her cry, and all you say is 'oops'?" Applejack said as she snapped at Pinkie Pie. "Super oops?" Pinkie Pie replied thinking adding the word 'super' would make her seem less guilty. Twilight did a facehoof and rolled her eyes. "Okay, you all go help out with the party, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and I will go find Fluttershy and calm her down," Applejack said. The ponies then left the barn and went to so prepare for tonight. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was crying in her house, upset that her friends would think that she would steal apples. Moments later, there was a knock at the door. "Fluttershy? Are you in there? It's me, Applejack. I'd like to talk to you," Applejack called out from outside Fluttershy's house.